Revenge
by NightingaleRose
Summary: He left her with a broken heart because he was selfish. It's only natural she wants revenge, right?


Yeah, I'm on a roll with one-shots lately. Lot of things have happened to me lately and this happens to be the most creative way to express my feelings.

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto

Warning: Angsty/Dark. Sakura/Sasuke pairing... well, sort of. When you read it, you'll find out.

**_XXXXX_**

He looked up from the scroll he was reading. "Hey Sakura-chan…" he trailed off as he noticed the tears running down his female teammates cheeks. "What's wrong?" he set the scroll aside and stood up. In moments he was hugging her close and rubbing her back.

She clung to him as she completely broke down. She cried for several minutes before finally calming down enough to speak. "He left me."

It only took a few moments for Naruto to realize what she meant. Sasuke left her. "Why?"

She sniffled a bit. "He decided he liked guys better."

Naruto's eyes widened at that soft statement. He would have never had thought that The Teme of their team would turn out to be gay. "Sakura…" he tightened the hug slightly as he soothed her. "I'm sorry…"

A watery little chuckle escaped her "He said it wasn't me… it was him." She pulled away from him and looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "He told me he enjoyed our time together… but regardless he liked men better."

The blonde winced slightly. If that was Sasuke's attempt at trying to make things better, it failed. Miserably. He wiped away her tears and tried to give her a reassuring smile. " Stupid Teme doesn't know what he threw away."

She smiled a little.

"Say Sakura, how about we go get something to eat or train. lets forget about the Teme." Naruto offered.

She shook her head. "No… I really don't want to." Her eyes became downcast as she started to pull away. "Thanks Naruto."

He watched as she walked away from him. He knew she would be hurting for a long time.

**_XXXXX_**

She slammed her chakra-enforced fist into a boulder and watched as it crumbled to the ground. She had been punching boulders for the better part of the day. She was covered in dust and sweat, but she couldn't make herself stop. Not even being close to chakra exhaustion was stopping her. She was just so angry. She was angry with Sasuke and angry at the world in general. She just couldn't take it any more.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Sasuke broke up with her. The pain in her heart gnawed at her. Everywhere she went her mind was bombarded with memories of things she and her now ex had done during the time they were dating. At first it depressed her. Now it pissed her off.

She felt the need to break things violently with her fists.

**_XXXX_**

She stared at her mentor coldly as she announced Sasuke's defection. Somehow it didn't surprise her one bit that he left in search of more power. He did it once before. What kept him from doing it again?

Again a team was assembled. This time instead of brining him back, the order was to kill on sight. She cracked her knuckles as she listened to the team assignment. She was to accompany them as their field medic. She was going to do a lot more than heal.

**_XXXX_**

The battle had been raging for what seemed like forever. There was a squad of five against one Uchiha.

Sakura made sure that Neji would live before moving towards Rock Lee. The young taijutsu specialist was unconscious but alive. The others were still battling. Tenten had seemed to be battered but holding her own along with Naruto.

Naruto was bloody from numerous cuts; most of which were healing moments after they were inflicted and leaving the blood behind.

Sasuke looked a little worse for wear himself. A kunai was sticking out of his upper thigh as his left arm hung limply at his side. It had been a victim of one of Neji's earlier attacks. Despite his numerous injuries, it didn't stop him from using his sword to block a lot of the projectile weapons Tenten was sending his way. He was using all of his speed to dodge Naruto's attacks.

She watched as eventually he caught Tenten by surprise and ran her through with his blade. She fell backwards, bleeding from her injuries. Naruto quickly lead His former teammate away from the fallen weapons mistress. The moment it was clear Sakura rushed in. She made quick work patching up Tenten and seeing to it that she would live.

Now she watched and waited. Naruto had rushed in for one last attack. Red chakra was whipping around him as they clashed. There was the sound of steel against flesh; Naruto coughed up blood before collapsing. She could already see the red chakra healing the unconscious blonde.

Now it was just them. Her fists tighten in rage as she stared at her onetime crush and boyfriend. He stared at her coldly with his sword held loosely in his hand. After a moment he turned away.

"Tch. You're not worth my time."

A soft growl escaped the medic-nin. With out warning she punched the ground. The force created a shockwave that tore up the ground, taking the ground out from under the last Uchiha.

He barely leapt out of the way in time to avoid falling into the fissure she caused with her fists alone. He seemed surprised at the show of pure strength. He seemed to flicker from existence for a moment.

Sakura sensed him moments before he swung his sword at her. She ducked and twisted to slam her fists into his unprotected stomach. Sasuke stared down at her as he started to cough up blood. She hit him hard enough to rupture something. He jumped away, now very wary of her strength. She watched him with enraged green eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment before she started to do quick hand signs. Her hands started to glow green before she charged at him. She fought to keep pace with him as he tried to dodge her attacks. Moments later he was collapsing on the ground after she severed his tendons with her chakra scalpel. Her hands continued to glow green as she came at him again and disabled his remaining arm.

He stood there on his knees, glaring at her. She stood before him and stared down at him silently.

"You destroyed my life."

"Tch. If you couldn't take something as simple as a break up, then you're weak."

She growled softly. "You toyed with me, used me as an experiment for your own pleasure and then threw me away."

"Hn."

She advanced on him slowly. "You are no better than Orochimaru."

She jabbed her hand into his chest, severing the arteries to his heart. She watched as his eyes faded from their sharingan red back to their original onyx. He fell over dead.

A sense of peace washed over her. She felt calm for the first time in years. She felt tears well in her eyes as she stared down at his body. Part of her still loved him. That was what made it so hard over the last couple of years.

She dispelled the green chakra from around her hands and sighed softly. Her revenge was complete now. She smiled to herself as she took out a kunai and started to twirl it around. Life was looking a lot brighter now. A lot brighter in deed.


End file.
